


Corruption of Benevolence

by Auctrix_aut



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon/Human Relationships, Middle Ages, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auctrix_aut/pseuds/Auctrix_aut
Summary: Charlie Burns is a priest on the Island of Griffith Rock with his 4 children, without a wife, the priest decides to work with cases involving demons and exorcism, but what was supposed to be just a case of expulsion, turned into a case of amorous persecution.
Relationships: Amy/Graham Burns, Blades/Heatwave (Transformers), Boulder & Graham Burns, Charlie Burns/Chase, Dani Burns/Taylor, Kade Burns/Hayley (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Corruption of Benevolence

\- A demon of Lust, Incubus? Why, in the name of all that is Sacred, not a succubus? It would be much more understandable ... - A group of men met in front of a bakery, the news that a sexual demon wandered and harassed only men at the time of the wolf. The news even reached the King of the Island, but the vain and self-centered king paid no attention. The Fathers of the region where he started tried to expel the being from their homes, but not even the monster respected them and played evil tricks on each of the Saints.

\- Did you come here to ask our priest for help? - asked a man from the group, stroking his beard looking at the desperate man who came from the neighboring region.

  
\- Yes ! By God, the sooner I find him, the more time he'll have to get rid of it - the man with the beard smiled and pointed at the back of the traveler, who followed the direction with brown eyes.

He was tall and even slender by the coast, his gray hair showed that he was not so young, maybe they were gray from stress. He wore a black overcoat as well as his pants. The man turned, with a gentle smile on his lips, scratching his silver mustache and crossing his eyes with the traveler, the lord of the house of God walked up to his admirer.

\- Do you want anything, son? I feel you are watching me with curiosity and desire - The traveler handed him a letter. - what is it? - He smiled taking it and opening it.

\- Father Charlie Burns, I came to beg you for help over the Demonio Sodomita's house - the traveler paused, waiting for the brown eyes of the lord to return to him, shivered when the husky voice of the Father ordered him to continue.

\- The devil seems to roam the region making men become depraved, testing them! In addition, there is a Church that was abandoned due to the accident with another demon 3 years ago. Those who pass by say they hear inviting exciting murmurs, sometimes a pair of green eyes devouring you through the old windows, that's all we have of information, not to mention that the priests who tried, gave up saying they had committed sin in the eyes of God and turned around to depraved Carnal lust. The traveler crossed his arms over his chest.

\- I will accept, at nightfall I will be there. -The priest smiled and thanked the messenger for his effort to travel after him. He left and went to his home, where his 4 children were waiting for them to break breakfast, the table was all of them, the second oldest served coffee while the other 3 talked.

"I'm back," he announced, placing the groceries on the table and sitting down.

\- but unfortunately I will be leaving again - he sighed and thanked the only lady in his house, his only daughter smiled and handed him a piece of bread.

\- And once again me and Graham will be watching Cody and the house while you work and Kade will flirt with the landlords nearby - Kade, the eldest, choked and snorted with a full mouth, swallowed and went back to complain.  
\- I don't flirt with anyone! I will always train to join the King's guard - the youngest boy from the Burns made a confused face and joined the conversation.

\- So ... Does talking to Miss Hayley while she does the laundry in the river count as training? - The redhead started to blush listening to the others laugh

\- Well, I hope you take care of me in my absence - Charlie got up and went up to pack his things, took everything necessary if he were a demon on the same level as the one who set fire to the same whereabouts of this new threat sent by Satan.  
  
Everything was ready, he said goodbye to his children, fastened his bag and mounted his horse, smiled and waved away from his house. It wasn't long before the view of the small town disappeared and the green surrounded it.

\- Get out of the way, Saint - ordered the knight in front of him, Charlie pulled the Reins giving space to patrol through, before losing his wife and becoming who he was, he had been a knight of the King. Trained to protect citizens from all over the evil, however he could no longer continue, there were children to take care of, due to this change in life, some of the King's knights began to intimidate him, many were still in their eyes and were not ready to serve.

When he left his reveries, he was back in a populated place, followed the path through the forest until he came across an abandoned building, dismounted from the horse and looked around noticing a figure watching him.

-uh, hello? - He smiled kindly and held out his hand.

\- Hey, Father, here! - Charlie turned his head to the voice that called him, When he turned his eyes the figure was no longer there, walked over to a young man waving to himself.  
\- I'm glad you accepted the job, do you already have a place to rest? - Father shook his head. - Oh, I will look for a good Inn for the Lord While you are investigating inside - even before protesting, the young man had already taken a lively way away.  
\- These young people ... - he sighed pushing the heavy doors and entering the dusty enclosure.

A squeak made the man turn his head in warning, when he looked back he felt something cold against his lips, even before he reasoned that there was nothing else in front of him, a cold and morbid peck, a kiss of death.

\- It's not bad - a voice whispered as if it were in his ear, Charlie shivered and turned, for the first time, dazzled the magnificent being that everyone was talking about. With a thin tail capable of cutting, bluish horns and his appearance was blue, white and gray, he did not know how to describe the demon in front of him, he held the cross and pointed at it, whose face grimaced.

\- Why are you tormenting so innocent people? Transforming them into Sodomites! - Charlie analyzed it well, noticed why they thought it could be a Succubus, the same was an attractive body but not to the point of appearing with a woman. He'll even find you cute.

\- "tormenting" you say? I'm not harassing anyone, can't I have fun? Do you have fun with your females of different ages, steal, kill and we who are the demons? - All greenish eyes looked deep into the soul of Charlie, who did not let himself falter. - but you, human, seem like a pure soul that has never done anything wrong, always acting justly. - Whispered approaching the Lord, Charlie stepped back raising his head to the demon that hovered in the air in front of him.

\- Stay away from me, I just ask you to leave these people alone! Tell me, Tell me your name, O being from darkness, from the depths of lust! - The Demon smiled, showing the fangs in an interesting way.

\- Chase, MY name is Chase. Human pleasure- the tail moved towards Charlie, he was faster and deflected masterfully, the demon's sharp pupils dilated. - incredible, human! Of all the types that came to face me, you were the only one to treat me with respect by choosing calm words, unlike those bands of frightened Children appealing to their God to eliminate me! - Chase appeared in front of him and his body no longer moved, the demon pinned him to the wall by sliding his claws down his abdomen until his chin grabbed him.  
\- Won't you defend yourself? Won't you attack me? How funny! Don't you fear death? - Charlie did only one thing

Smiled

The demon walked away irritated, looked at him and went down to the ground.  
\- You want everyone to be at peace, huh? - Charlie laughed, took his bible and opened it. The demon's face in front of him contorted.

  
\- I will not fall under the influence of evil. In the name of the Lord Jesus Christ, I ask you to expel this impure and evil being, eliminate the forces of darkness that lie here, send it back to where it belongs! Chase snarled, the floor vibrated and he laughed, the man still saying the words.

Flames emerged from the ground surrounding the evil being, the fire turned black and from there a sharp and agonized cry until it consumed the entire form of the Demon.

The evil being started to laugh, yes, to laugh. Charlie felt a great impulse in the body and his body was thrown to the charred banks, raising dust and debris.

\- Oh, you pissed off another demon, my dear - the Incubus purred hovering over the ash-smeared Father, the bluish being grabbed the Lord by the clothes and lifted him up.

\- Urgh ... - Charlie groaned shaking his head. - When his head stopped spinning and his vision recovered again, there was a big shape in front of him, red with orange and hostile eyes.

\- Sir, this is Heatwave, the demon who turned this place to gray years ago.- Chase walked over and slid his claws over the shoulders of the larger demon. "Don't hurt him, I want you," the reddish huffed.

\- Go away and take this rotten human out of here,- he snapped. - if you insist - the other's claws opened, flames hovered in the palm. Charlie was not intimidated.

\- how many demons are here ?! - demanded dusting the clothes.

\- Mmmghm ... four! - the Incubus smiled. - but only I am active now, since there is nothing to entertain me. - He shrugged, Charlie walked through the church with the Incubus behind him as if he were a puppy. His hand landed on a door handle.

\- If I were you, I wouldn't go in there - Chase whispered excitedly, Charlie raised his brow and pushed open the door. The smell of rot made him take a handkerchief out of his pocket and walk away, the bodies that lay there were huddled on skeletons and larvae, he stepped back and closed the door, went to the window and bowed, vomiting what he had eaten before leaving.

-I told you - Chase whispered, watching him wipe his lips. Charlie sat up and looked at him. - let's make a Deal! I leave these useless people here in peace, but, we will haunt you until death comes after you. Chase turned upside down in the air.

\- A deal with a demon? Your condition is, as long as you make me company, will you stop harassing the people of this place? - Charlie did a pause. - I don't mind giving my life, body and soul, as long as people are safe - The demon smiled and held out his hand, as long as everyone was safe and free of that monster, nothing else mattered, the priest shook hands with the other .

He felt as if something was scratching his chest, on the left side, felt the humid and passed his palm feeling the blood stain his hand.  
\- What...? - His eyes crossed with that of the entity in front of him while a burning burn took his wound.

"Deal done, enjoy your life well," he showed off his fangs and his body fell apart in a black fog.

\- Priest! Father, are you still alive ?! God, what the hell is this smell ?! - the same young man and put his hand on the door, his hand was grabbed by Charlie and he was dragged out.

\- I've already solved the problem here - he mumbled and mounted the horse. - send someone to collect the corpses from that room where I pulled you, and thus give these poor souls a rest - the young man looked at him in a surprised way.

\- So this also solves the case of missing persons? May God bless you, Father! - smiled and pulled the Reins of the stallion down the road to the city, from there Charlie took the way home. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes feeling the cold, night breeze reaching his hair and mustache, the night was as innocent as a child, he immediately remembered his children and smiled to himself.

\- What makes you so happy? - Charlie opened his eyes to hear that voice and something touch his chest. There was a young man sitting across from him on his side. - There are two men following you - he purred and smoothed his black hair. Charlie looked over his shoulder and there were, two mounted men coming after him, he increased the trot and before even thinking of an escape attempt, one of him spurred his horse and grabbed him by the clothes.

\- It is The following old man, pass the bag and we will not hurt you - a smile lit up on the face of the stranger, the other came from the right pulling the bag by force. - in case you try something ... - he slid his hand, lifting his shirt and revealing a blade hanging from his waist. Charlie could only sigh and leave them, may God save him from this life. If he were younger, he would have beaten them both up, but the time will pass.

\- Come on, get out of here - they hit their heel and galloped away until the curve of the road disappeared.

\- Good thing I have a little bit saved, I can go without dinner ... maybe they needed more than me - he murmured into the night and moved on.

\- Fool - the young man had appeared again, looking at him. "I should have gone after you," he snarled. Charlie just recognized his own demon through his greenish eyes.

\- Chase, sometimes we have to let go, because everything is just God's plans - he smiled and the other looked at his eyes. Chase stayed there all the way until they stopped at an inn.

Charlie dismounted and when he looked at his stallion, There was no sign of the other, he entered the place and took a filthy room, but at least he wouldn't have to sleep in the cold. After relaxing a little in the bathtub and cleaning himself, he went to the front of the window and observed the mark on his chest, it seemed to be made by deep claws and then soon burned on the skin, it no longer hurt to touch. He wore a black flannel shirt and tied his shorts, certified his clerical collar and prayed to thank him for his protection and apologized to the Lord for having undergone a deal with the devil, went down to the first floor and sat at the table by the fire . He heard the clink of coins and something against the back table, looked and noticed his own robbers with their stolen belongings.

\- Coins, holy water, cross, salt and bible! What the hell - exclaimed one of them, pulling out a mug of beer that the owner placed on the table. -At least for a good meal for us - he smiled and toasted his brother, asking for a portion of salty steak and fish.

Suddenly his belly rumbled, in fact, in addition to having only broken the breakfast in the morning, he had also thrown it out because of the smell of rotten bodies. He shivered when he felt Chase's hands slide down his leg, feeling him, instantly pulled his hand away.

\- What are you doing?! As much as I have dealt with you, I will not allow you to become a sinner! - The young man made a face and faced the men at the back table, eating a fragrant meal with the money of the human who had denied him a night of pleasure.

\- I will go to bed, we will leave in the morning - yawned and went up leaving the entity alone.

  
The next morning, as he dressed, Chase appeared again, threw something on the bed and sat down on the chair. Charlie fumbled with the knots of his shorts because of the sharp look on his back, turned and looked in surprise at his bag, opened it and everything was there, even his money or even more.

  
\- How did you do it? You stole them! - He was irritated by the demon's act, the black-haired one spat.  
\- I didn't do it, I just took what was yours back! - snorted and saw the priest hang the cross on his wrist, took the things and went down with the entity. Chase watched as the Lord of God ate good bread and coffee. He reached out and rubbed his thumb, removing the dirt from the corner of the other's mouth, just brought it to his mouth, smiling wickedly, making the red rise slightly up his neck. of the Father.

Charlie mounted the stallion and spurred his horse, when he walked away, he heard a servant scream.

\- For God! They are dead, dead! Madam, madam! Someone took their souls and charred them inside out! The killer even left fragrant flowers to hide the odor! - the scandal moved the inn behind him, his eyes narrowed and he looked ahead and search for the Demon.

\- Chase! - snarled - What did you do ?! Chase, answer me! - jumped off the horse, Chase was sitting on the stallion's back staring at him with wild eyes.

\- What are you complaining about, human ?! I did justice! Isn't that what you like? Doing justice with your own hands, oh yeah, you never killed anyone, even though you were a knight to the fat King. I just did it with them! - He huffed, seeing the Father staring at him in disbelief.

\- You killed them! - The Incubus turned away and disappeared into the air. Charlie waited until his chest had calmed down, reassembled and never looked back.

The horse flinched when it approached the house, Charlie rode to the stable, dismounted and picked up his things and put food for the animal.

  
\- You as the King's knight would be a joke! Charlie turned to hear laughter and screams coming from near his house, grabbed his bag and headed for the racket.

  
A circle of young people, squires and young people in training. In the center was his eldest son, young Hayley and her little Cody. Kade was dressed in dirt and mud, Charlie believed, while the other young men confronted him for something inaudible.

\- By God ... What's going on ?! - thought of running down, but turned to hear a laugh and the metallic clink.

\- My boys are showing what it really is to be a guard of the King, I have never seen training based on flirting with young ladies. I think he needs a little threat to know what his father's life was like before. - The blond hair and polished and impeccable armor already showed where that man belonged.

\- Sir Quint Quarry, I don't think that would teach him anything other than violence - Blondie contorted his face and laughed.

The young men came forward and asked the redhead to retort, but Kade knew if he did, it would bring shame to his father.

\- Who are you?! How dare you! Let me go! - A big man pushed the squires away, approaching the redhead and joining him.

\- What are you waiting for? A group of cowards - he snarled, crossing his strong arms. The squires looked at each other, stepping back cautiously.

\- What do you think you're doing? - shouted Quint Quarry from above. - to retreat, I will make them clean the shit out of the stables every day and change the pots from the fucking base - snapped, one of the squires took a deep breath and left the trio ahead, which inspired courage in the rest.

A foolish mistake.

Heatwave dodged a hook, grabbed the boy's arm and spun him around on his back, knocking him to the floor. He was almost hit by letting his guard down, but the redhead there grabbed the offender's fist and pulled him to a knee in the pit of his stomach, since some of them had no chain mail underneath. They were both getting along well.

\- Stop, stop! Kade! - the redhead stopped immediately when he heard his father scream, beside him was Ser Quint looking at him with disgust, below is a man with black hair smirking, Didn't know if it was for him or the stranger beside him, the stranger he also had a very feverish body.

\- Bunch of stupid cowards! Let's go. -Quarry pulled the Reins and trotted away along the line of wounded squires.

Charlie slid down the bank and ran, hugging his youngest son. Hayley stepped out from behind the redhead and thanked, embarrassed, ran towards his residence.

\- Wow ... thanks ... - Kade looked around looking for the stranger, stared at his father and started to stutter.

\- By God ... I know son, I know ... - Charlie cleared his throat. - unfortunately, I ended up condemning the darkness - a circle of flames appeared around them arresting them, in front of the flames they danced and joined, from there emerged a shape with horns and a kind of skin on skin with color, they did not know how describe the being in front, with the tail slightly scaled. The symbol on Charlie's chest burned and lit up as if it were burning again.

\- I believe that to condemn the darkness would be little to say - inside came a pentagram, a black mass took shape and from there Chase floated up.  
\- Your soul and body are ours. - the fangs showed off and ...

  
-It's bedtime now.- Charlie Burns smiled as he closed the book on his lap and faced his glassy spectators.

\- What?! Then what happened? Did they both devour humans? How was ? Ah dad, come on! - not only Kade grumbles, but the rest of the family as well, including the rescue bots.

-Are you really going to end up like this? Have you ever thought if I had this thing to call fire from beyond? - Heatwave tapped his fingers.

\- maybe the Incubus caught my attention, he did justice with his hands and extinguished the sparks of those men, which is serious - Chase looked at Blades who was cringing.

  
\- Primus, did you ever think they show up here ?! The Incubus will drain my energon to the last drop! he exclaimed, startled.

Charlie gave a low laugh as he watched the others leave, fixed his eyes on the wall and smiled.

\- Who knows how things will be for these humans in contact with demons. -

A mark lit over his chest


End file.
